


In Other Worlds

by Anonymous



Series: My shitty Undertale scribbles(TM) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: If you saw the first version of this on wattpad then no you didn't, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A peek into the lives of other AU sanses and their lives.Orrrr a sanscest oneshot book. Will open requests in a little while!
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: My shitty Undertale scribbles(TM) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991416
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> It's cliche yes, but that doesn't make it any less true.
> 
> Outer x Blue  
> Prompt: stars

Blue had seen the stars before.

Yes, he had been born underground in his universe, but after becoming aware of the multiverse he had been keen on exploring it. There were a surprising amount of surface AUs, and in all of them the world was so much bigger than he had ever begun to imagine.

Blue had been to a number of places to look at the stars. On a boat in the middle of the ocean, simply watching the stars reflect off of the rough waves, or in the middle of a desert surrounded by nothing but the sand and the night sky. Every place was a different experience, though all of them were beautiful.

But the stars were always so far away. No matter where he went, and no matter how deceivingly close they appeared- Blue always hated the fact that they remained miles above him.

So when Outer surprised him by taking him to space in his home universe for their first anniversary, he had been ecstatic.

His excitement had been tangible as he hurriedly got fitted for his suit and nearly uncontainable as he put it on. He couldn't help but smile as his lover made a teasing comment about how he would vibrate out of it if he didn't calm down. But for good measures of course, Blue had taken Outer's hand into his own.

There was quite literally nothing just like being in the sky. The feeling of being surrounded by pure void and stars and colors was something that couldn't be put into words properly. That didn't stop Blue from still trying to formulate a description in his mind. His eyes darted around eagerly, desperate to sear the image into his memory.

But he still found it disappointing in a way.

Outer, who had somehow grown used to Outertale's amazing scenery, had nodded off as he often had the tendency to do. He was bobbing limply in his suit and mostly likely would have floated off to the end of his line if Blue had not had a firm grip on his hand. The tiny sans huffed indignantly.

"Outer! This is no time for napping!"

Outer, awakened by Blue's voice blaring through his headset, chuckled goodheartedly. "I'm up, i'm up," he placated drowsily. "No one's sleeping here."

"Well please keep it that way!"

Blue would have almost had the courage to be irritated if Outer wasn't so cute.

A tired blush still clung to his face as he continued to assure Blue that he didn't plan on drifting off again. His multicolored magic shifted from vivid shades of blue to soft purples across his cheeks, splattered with white and silver freckles. It looked like he had fallen asleep in a pile of aether and stardust.

The realization of his own satisfaction quickly followed his admiration, and he held his boyfriend's hand a little tighter in contentment.

The sky's stars were beautiful, but he liked his own much, much more.


	2. Eternity And Automated Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He destroys universes on the daily, and he thought that fate would somehow never punish him for it. But fate plays the long game and it was always bound to catch up with him.
> 
> Error x Lust  
> Prompt: eternity

There were perks to being the destroyer of universes, and Error would be lying if he said he didn't take advantage of many of them.

Everyone, save for the odd exception, knew that Error was untouchable. His stats were glitched beyond legibility and his attacks were strong enough to easily kill within a single turn. While certain outcodes such as Dream or Ink or Nightmare may have fared an even chance with him in battle, most matches against him were pitiful. 

And for the most part Error enjoyed not being bothered by the numerous anomalies in the multiverse. Most feared him and they didn't dare interact with him. He got what he wanted when he wanted it because the majority of monsters were too scared to deny him anything. And those who did were never a cause for concern much longer.

Being the destroyer of the multiverse was nice, cushy almost. It was lonely too.

"Hey Error, I know you're probably busy now since I can't get a hold of you, but me and my brother have some tickets to mettaton's upcoming show! I was wondering if you'd want to tag along?"

Error remembered when he relished the feeling of isolation, the freedom of being completely alone. Socialization had never been his strong suit, really.

He preferred his own company and would rather be left alone than to entertain others.

"If you can't then it's no big deal, I'll give the tickets to Alphys or someone; you were just the first person who came to mind. You're always couped up in the anti-void and I figure that can't be healthy. "

But now, he wondered whether he truly loved loneliness or if it was simply easier to be alone. Easier to be shut off than to bear through the possibility of being rejected.

Error knew he was already so hated, but how could he ever cope with opening up and knowing what people truly thought of him? And better yet, how would he deal if someone actually liked him?

"I know I bug you more often than you like, but monsters are social creatures and I'm sure being alone all the time can fuck you up in the head. If going to a show isn't really your speed, then how about we hang out at my place for a little? We can watch those cheesy romance movies I know you like."

He had once read that if one wanted the rewards of being loved, then they have to submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known.

The quote had always struck a chord in him, and a sore one too. But he had never quite understood what it meant until he met Lust.

"Oh, and I can buy a bunch of that expensive chocolate you like, I've been working overtime at Grillby's after all. I know you aren't fond of Underlust but you could stay over the night if you'd like."

Lust had been… a miracle to Error. And one he hadn't deserved at that.

He had barged into Lust's universe with the charming intent of wiping it from the multiverse, to put it lightly. He had been in the process of destroying Snowdin when Lust, bold and defiant and stupid Lust, had decided to tackle him. He wasn't proud to say he glitched out before going unconscious.

He woke up some hours later bound in a burrito of blankets in a completely purple room he didn't recognize. Lust had come later, not angry nor with ill intent, but instead, coaxing and urging him to calm down. How could Error have ever known that such circumstances were what the start of such a non-conventional relationship would look like?

"Or we could go ice skating, there's this really cute little lake in the snowdin woods that's frozen over. It's really quiet and not a lot of people know about it, me and my brother used to go all the time. It's been a while, actually."

Lust had been patient with Error and all of his quirks and faults. Always calm and gentle like he was attempting to convince a frightened stray to eat out of his hands.

Error remembered the first time Lust called him a friend, and he remembered how scared he was that he'd screw up again and that Lust would leave him. That if he revealed how terrible he truly was that his first and only "friend" would be gone in an instant. And of course he screwed up again. But of course Lust stayed.

"If you have any ideas I'm pretty open, just let me know. Even if it's just sitting in the anti-void together watching Undernovela. it's been a month or two so I'd be happy to just catch up with you. You'd be lying if you said you would rather be alone after all this time."

His time with Lust had been torturously brief. Barely a flash in the time he'd lived.

Being the destroyer of universes came with a lot of abilities, and functional immortality was one of the few. His irregular soul, warped by all the time he had spent in the anti-void, was held together by the same blue strings that he used to kill and his HP was constantly glitching in ways that shouldn't have been possible. It was some sick joke that for someone on the constant verge of death, it was so hard for Error to die. 

Skeleton's could live centuries, and Lust did, but for someone fated to exist until the end of time even hundreds of years barely registered to him.

Their relationship had evolved from friends to lovers within their time together, and they had made plenty of good, and now bittersweet, memories.

"I'm sorry for talking so long, and my shifts starting so just call me when you get the chance please! See you soon! Bye!"

Error let his phone fall to his side as the voicemail ended, and allowed the warm and painful stirring in his heart to settle. After a lifetime spent with Lust, nothing but a few pictures and messages were what he had saved of their time together. Not many other sentimentals had stood the test of time.

The messages, the ones he'd had listened to over and over again in the vain hope of not forgetting his voice, had lost their heart a while ago. The drone on constant replay might as well have been automated.

How long had it been since he'd last seen his smile, since the death of his lover? Years, decades, or centuries? Not being able to remember was worse than losing him.

Yes, being the destroyer of universes had many perks, but when all was said and done; Error was still left alone.


	3. A Wordless Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask them out loud and they'll never admit to a word as dauting as "love", but it doesn't take a genius to see that something has blossomed.
> 
> Error x Nightmare  
> Prompt:cuddle

Nightmare didn't stir behind his large, stone desk when Error wandered into his lavish office without so much as greeting him.

Had it been anyone else, the disrespect would have been tangible. Yet he didn't bat an eye when Error waltzed in unannounced.

Maybe because it had been a few weeks, or perhaps even months, since he had last seen the glitch, but both that and his sudden appearance failed to surprise him. Error always had a tendency to float about and seemed generally incapable of staying in any one place too long. Whether he was in the antivoid or travelling through universes, tracking him was a difficult endeavor Nightmare didn't waste time attempting. For all he knew, Error may have well been quietly roaming his castle for the past few days without his knowledge- it was quite large.

But it wasn't particularly to his concern as they had made an agreement of neutrality long ago; so long as Error didn't destroy the many universes under his reign nor ruin his plans, Nightmare wouldn't attack him and Error would be allowed total safety within his territory. Error used this arrangement to his advantage quite liberally, often retreating to his castle to lick wounds from fights with the star sanses or to rest whenever he was moving. It was far from unusual to find him lingering around for no reason in particular either.

Nightmare didn't mind in its entirety, having someone capable of such damage so close and on such good terms with himself was extremely useful- and he was granted favors by him sometimes. But still- keeping such a useful tool on a tight leash wasn't the best course of action, as he knew much better than to try and tack down the god of destruction.

So Error left and reappeared as he pleased without supervision, and such a level of trust had allowed a sort of relationship to develop between them over the years.

Error quizzically observed the papers Nightmare was filling out- routine, boring paperwork- before picking up a pen himself.

Paperwork...wasn't something Nightmare was fond of. Even after waging a war against his brother for well over two hundred years, the sheer amount of paperwork was probably the only thing close to a cause that could make him surrender. Though he always attempted to be professional and not complain, his irritability when completing such a tasteless task still shined through. After years of silently watching him, maybe Error knew this.

Perhaps that's why Error summoned a foldable chair from out of his INVENTORY and opened it up before dragging it behind Nightmares desk next to him. The old, busted thing was bent in too many places and squeaked and scraped the floor as it was dragged along stone tiles. It shuddered as Error sat in it and was pathetic compared to Nightmare's own seat, which he had ensured was the most comfortable, expensive, seat in the entire castle aside from his actual throne.

Such was the running trend with Error; he tended to neglect his own items over time and only cared to replace them when on the verge of complete collapse. This was most evident in his clothes, stitched together and patched up with his own blue thread. Nightmare had made the offer multiple times to have new ones made for him, only to be refused.

Error put on his pair of red glasses that were also bent and held together by thick tape and sheer will. They were tacky, but somewhat...cute on him, making them the only thing of Error's Nightmare hadn't offered to replace despite the fact that the prescription might have been a little outdated. So Error sat beside him and began to file through papers squinting through glasses well past their replacement date.

Nightmare also chose not to comment on the fact that Error waited until he had not-so-subtly scooted over until their elbows were touching to start the pile of paperwork he'd split between the two of them. His own wordless greeting.

Error wasn't fond of touching, he did his best to avoid it actually, but still tried to tolerate it in order to reaffirm the gentle bond between the two feared outcodes. It was as close as they were gonna get to any true in depth embrace for the moment, because the destroyer of worlds and prince of negativity didn't cuddle.

The comfortable silence between them was filled with the scratching of pens on paper as words were never quite needed. Mindless chatter was cumbersome when they already knew everything about each other through their presence alone. They knew that, despite everything, they cared about one another enough to interact so comfortably, so silently. What more could they possibly need to talk about?

When Error finished his own pile in record time- always so much more proficient with paperwork despite what looks would suggest- he helped Nightmare with his. Upon completion, Error quietly slipped back out the door as Nightmare called for a servant to collect the completed work and prepared to head to another meeting about war strategies or something positively dull, not knowing when the next time he'd encounter the glitch would be.

Error often went, and he always came back. And so too did Nightmare.

There was no need to fuss.

That was just what their love meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably disappointed with this chapter, and I admit I really reached with having "cuddle" as a prompt. But these two dark bois just don't seem like the type to sit and snuggle, though Error tries. What do you expect when two tsunderes get into a relationship?


End file.
